Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals!
| runtime= 22m 31s | starring= Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Mindy Cohn Grey DeLisle Griffin | producers= Alan Burnett Victor Cook Jason Wyatt (line producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Lolita Ritmanis Michael McCuistion Kristopher Carter | editedby= Bruce A. King | writtenby= Erin Maher Kathryn Reindl | directedby= Victor Cook | previousfilm= | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! is the fifth in a series of direct-to-video short films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD on May 13, 2014. Premise Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma take a vacation in Brazil to see the International Soccer Cup. But Eshu, a mythical beast, appears and threatens to end the game. Synopsis The gang takes a vacation in Brazil watching the International Soccer Cup Parade. Shaggy and Scooby went to get pancakes on sticks, when two boys kick their soccer ball into Scooby by mistake, and bounces into an alley. Scooby went to retrieve the ball, and upon grabbing it, a horned monster begins chasing him. The monster pursues Shaggy and Scooby into the parade knocking down a float with several balls. Scooby kicked the boys' ball into the monster, and begins to bounce around until it gets caught under the float. The monster searches for the ball, but can't tell which is the right ball. It then turns on the gang, but disappeared when the police approached. The boys asked the gang to find their soccer ball as it was given to them by the player Mario Diego, who signed it with a green pen. Velma identifies the monster as Eshu who is a kind of troublemaker. The gang asked the games director Julio Luna where the soccer balls are kept. He answers that they would be in the equipment room of the stadium. That night, the gang sneaks into the equipment room to find the ball, and after searching in the ball pit, they find it, thanks to Scooby's nose. Unfortunately, Eshu was looking for the same ball, and attacks them causing the gang to lose the ball. The monster escapes again when the security alarm went off. With security doubled, the gang is unable to get the ball and Fred wonders why Eshu wants the same ball so bad. The next day the gang searches the alley where Eshu first attacked Scooby, and find a broken test tube labeled "Property of Professor Eduardo Perez". The gang went to see the professor at the El Cordobes Research Lab, but the security guard Reynaldo rudely turns them down. He was about to take the test tube they found, but Dr. Marla Riganto takes them to the professor. They showed him the test tube, which he explains that it was stolen by Eshu. It was filled with liquid he calls Boundium, which causes rubber balls to bounce forever; however, it's a bit unstable. Back at the stadium, the gang gets the clues together. The Boundium that got on the boys' soccer ball, and Eshu wants to get the formula back. They decided to sneak back into the equipment room, but found less balls than before. The ball they're after wasn't there, which means it was taken to the game. They spotted the ball from the stands, and began looking for a way onto the field on their own, since Julio Luna is a suspect. They manage to get down, but the referee takes the ball for the teams to use. A Brazilian player is thrown out of the game, which gives Scooby an idea. Although the teams are confused since Scooby isn't on either team, the Brazilians accepted him on theirs. The ball bounces into all the other players and into Scooby, but he balances the ball into a goal which allows Brazil to win. As everyone begins cheering for Scooby, Eshu attacks and attempts to take the ball. But, Scooby kicks it out his hand and ricochets around the stadium until finally ramming into Eshu, trapping him in the goal. He was unmasked as Reynaldo the guard from the lab. The theft had to be an inside job because of the high security, and he was hostile at the gang at the lab. Reynaldo explains that ever since he was a kid he dreamed of being a magician, but his family forced him to become a security guard. Even as a grown-up he desired to be on stage, but it was very expensive. Then he learned about the Boundium which could be worth millions. He used the Eshu costume to conceal himself, and become part of the parade to cover his escape. But the formula got on the ball by accident. After Reynaldo is taken to jail, the gang ask the professor to remove the formula from the ball and give it back to the boys. Julio Luna promises to have it returned, and wants to give Scooby a reward for winning the game for Brazil. The next day the kids are playing with their ball, while the gang eats as many pizzas on a stick they want. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Julio Luna * Dr. Marla Riganto * Professor Eduardo Perez Villains: * Eshu * Reynaldo Other characters: * Eshu (myth) * Reporter * Brazilian player * Cart owner * Mascot * Clipboard woman * Boy 1 * Boy 2 * Security guard * Announcer * Referee * Referee's assistant * Reynaldo's assistant * Reynaldo's father Locations * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro *** Parade **** Food stands *** Soccer stadium **** Equipment room *** El Cordobes *** Rio de Pizza ** Reynaldo's family's home Objects * Soccer ball * Churros * Pancakes * Pizza Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Giggle first appeared in . Notes/trivia * This is a rare occasion where the subtitle has an additional exclamation mark. * The character model of Diane from Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games was reused as a reporter. * There is a recurring gag with characters responding, "gesundheit", when others say Eshu, thinking they've said "achoo" instead. * This is another rare occasion as Fred, Daphne and Velma not only have plates in front of them, but actually are seen eating the food on them. Cultural references * Like the World Invitational Games in London seen in Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games was based on the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, the event and setting in this special is based on the finals of 2014 FIFA World Cup in Rio de Janeiro. ** The stadium is based on Maracanã Stadium which held the real-life event. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The skin and some of Fred's shirt showing beneath his ascot is randomly orange from the time he reacts to Daphne saying the parade is like a "hottie" parade to when the first chase has finished, and says they have to capture Eshu. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby's collar is green in the opening sequence. * When Velma is waving her arms around at the parade, the camera quickly switches to a close-up of the gang and she has suddenly stopped. * There's no realism of time, apparently the gang just stayed awake for twenty-four hours, if not more. * The disappearing dust was not explained. It's possible that it was the one magic trick Reynaldo bought. * Dr. Riganto's first name is only identified in the credits, and the only name that's used.@theerinmaher (February 1, 2016). "Okay, got it! Her name is/was Marla, not Maria, though it's hard to tell from the screenshot. She works with the Professor!". Twitter. Retrieved February 1, 2016. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video short films *